


Nothing changed

by Trash_mash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Injury, Child Death, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, How Do I Tag, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prison, Unreliable Narrator, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_mash/pseuds/Trash_mash
Summary: Tommy never seemed to sleep. His eyes unnervingly never blinking yet always unseeing, a gray film seeming to cloud his vision. He'd have to get Sam to check up on him sometime soon. Tommy was laying on his side, facing towards the room, towards Dream. The arm underneath him outstretched, as if reaching for something. His other arm curled up around his torso, trying to protect something.---------Or, come watch Dream have a break down after he murdered a child.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Nothing changed

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes please tell me. This work does include: blood, description of corpses, vomit, animal death, body injuries and other things of that nature. If these things out you off please click off. Stay safe y'all.

Calloused hands ran through the fur of a small black and white cat. With each stroke more and more fur would shed and fall on the floor. A mountain of fur was by his leg, clumping together with a mysterious liquid that just never seemed to stop. 

Humming filled the silence of the obsidian box. A sweet and soft tune with no words to accompany it. Something so unique, no one would ever be able to recreate it, it's not like anyone was here to listen anyways. Well that's not entirely true, Cat and Tommy were keeping him company!

Cat was curled up on his lap, sleeping as their owner showed them all the affection he could muster. Cat was a peaceful animal, snoozing off for most of the day, it's not like Dream could fact check that though, he burned his clock a while ago. 

Tommy on the other hand never seemed to sleep. His eyes unnervingly never blinking yet always unseeing, a gray film seeming to cloud his vision. He'd have to get Sam to check up on him sometime soon. Tommy was laying on his side, facing towards the room, towards Dream. The arm underneath him outstretched, as if reaching for something. His other arm curled up around his torso, trying to protect something. 

Again the mysterious liquid came out of Tommy's mouth and nose, maybe he was getting sick? Hopefully Sam would be able to make Tommy feel better. He hadn't been talking as much recently. Usually he'd annoy the shit out of Dream, non stop chatter and noise always filling the room. But he's been quiet ever since him and Dream had that fight. He'd felt bad afterwards, apologizing profusely, begging for his forgiveness as tears streamed down his face, skin on his knuckles ripped open and bones sore. He thanks any god that listens that Tommy actually accepted his apology. 

Dream looks up as he hears a soft murmur come from Tommy. He was talking again! 

"Tommy! God I was getting worried for a second man. What did you want to talk about?" 

Dream waited for a response. Only receiving more unintelligible murmurs as an answer. 

"Yeah, yeah I know I've been hogging Cat, but c'mon, last time you had them you nearly killed them." 

Whispers from nowhere continued to dance around Dream as he took in the information.

"I know it wasn't on purpose, I'm just saying you can see why I'm a bit hesitant to let them go."

Once again, more mumbles were given. 

"Fine, fine, but if they come back to me I don't want to hear any of your whining and crying."

Dream got up from where he was sitting and carried Cat carefully in his arms. He walked over to Tommy, wary not accidentally slip and fall on the dark liquid. He gently placed Cat next to Tommys arm, placing them as close to his chest without actually touching Tommy. He got up from his crouched position and stepped away, admiring his work. 

"Awww, look, they forgive you for hurting them."

The sound of bubbling lava reverberated around his skull. 

"Whatever you say Tommy, let me just wash this gunk off my hands."

Dream walked to the sink, placing his hands under the lukewarm water. He began scrubbing at his hands, continuing to humm his tune. Picking under his nails to make sure he got everything off, scratching at his skin to chip away at the dried unnamed liquid on them. His hands burned red the more he scrubbed, he needed to get everything off, make sure he was clean.

He needed to get rid of the evidence, of all the wrongs he's done. Get rid of the sins he's made throughout his life. Repent for them by bleeding them out. Let them run through his veins as he pleaded to be free from evil.

He needed to be clean. He needed to be clean. He needed to be free from evil. He needed to get rid of the blood on his hands. Why weren't they washing off? Why were they still stained red? Why can't he get it off of him?

He felt something- someone staring at him. Who dare look at God himself, who thought they were worthy enough to stare and judge God. He turned around, dead eyes looked back at him, cold and unseeing. Yet staring right at his soul, judging him. Who did he think he is? How dare Tommy think he mattered enough to judge him, Dream, the God, the man everyone looked up to, the man everyone feared, the man who took everything away from him. 

Dream stared back, initiating a new game for them to play. The one to look away first was the weakest mortal. So he stared, at cold unloving eyes. Eyes no longer having that bright shade of blue everyone came to associate with Tommy. Dark bags made his pale skin look sickly, he really needed to get checked up on by Sam. Swollen in cheeks made him look smaller than before, was he not eating enough? Dream had made sure to split the food portions up evenly. His exposed neck and collar bones we're so prominent, to the point where he was nothing but skin and bones.

Skin. Skin. Skin. 

Why was it stained with so much red? Why was it cut open? Why were so many bones misshapen and broken? Why was his skin so pale in some places yet so dark and rotten in others? Where did all these flies come from? Where did all this blood come from? How did this happen? 

Who did this?

Dream couldn't stare anymore, he lost again, to the same hands who beat him once. His skin was still crawling, Tommy wouldn't look away. Why? The game was over, he won, what else did he need to prove? Did he want to torture him? What, to show him how he felt like in exile. Always being watched, even if you can't see them yourself. Never having a moment just to yourself. Never feeling safe. 

"You- You won. You can stop looking now."

He needed him to stop looking. Please just stop looking. His nails digged into his skin, drawing out more and more droplets of blood. Mixing in with the blood already on the floor. Bright ruby red swirling in with Dark crimson. 

"Stop looking!"

His breath came in short and fast, making him faint and lightheaded. If he didn't stop the piercing eyes right now he'd most likely pass out and join him on the floor. Searching around for something to cover Tommys face he found old discarded books, covered in dried out ink. This could work, he turned to look back at Tommy, but as soon as he saw his body he vomited on the floor. His body convulsed as he dry heaved, his throat burned with stomach acid. Uncooked potatoes and warm water were never the best mix for a healthy meal. 

No, no, no, he needed something more secure, something that won't ever need to be removed or replaced. He digged further into the chest not finding anything. More panic settled into him. He lifted up his hand to wipe the sweat off of his face, and that's when he felt it. Warm porcelain resting on his face, covering up everything from the world. 

He moved his shaking hands to the clip on the back of his head, the one that held everything together. A click echoed throughout the room as he undid it. He stilled his hands right as he was about to remove it.

Did he really want to do this?

No.

Then why are you doing it?

He can't keep looking at him.

Why?

...

He terrifies me...

He removed the mask, quickly walking backwards until his leg bumped into Tommys body. He needed to get this over with fast, the sooner he did this the less time he'd have to see Tommys face. The less time he'd have to regret his decisions. 

Dream turned around, his eyes immediately zoning in on Tommys face. He crouched down and placed the mask over it, lifting up his head to clip it in the back. As soon as he heard the click he scurried off into the corner, staring at Tommy.

Tommy couldn't stare back.

He was safe.

Dream leaned his head back on the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He let out a shaky sigh and slowly started to humm his tune again. He needed to do something with his hands. Looking back down he saw Cat. He needed Cat.

Dream hesitantly crawled closer to Cat, being within arms reach and grabbed Cats fur, dragging them back towards his lap. The humming continued, the petting continued, the blood continued to flow.

Ultimately, nothing changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get a writing idea at 2 a.m.... oh well, hope y'all liked it. Check me out on insta and twt @trash_mash on both!


End file.
